1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image forming apparatuses having a facsimile function which enables printing of an image received by communication, and more specifically, to an image forming apparatus which is easy to use. Description of the Background Art
An image forming apparatus which functions both as a copying machine and a facsimile machine of interest relevant to the present invention is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,785. According to this patent, the position from which a copied sheet of paper is discharged and the position from which a sheet of paper with the content of facsimile reception formed thereon is discharged are different.
Usually in a facsimile machine, for a received image, the indication thereof is attached to an end of paper.
In a conventional image forming apparatus having a copying function and a facsimile receiving function, in order to identify a paper sheet on which an image is output, the paper discharge position for example, should be changed or a description for facsimile reception should be conducted.
As a result, an excess space on a paper sheet is necessary for distinguishing a copied image from an image by facsimile reception, facsimile reception information should be reduced or divided if the information is printed out on a cut sheet of paper for performing a transmission source printing (printing an indication identifying a transmission side) in facsimile reception.
If an operator is not present by the side of a facsimile machine at night, a so-called night time collective processing by which a memory reception is performed in a prescribed designated time period.
This is performed, because jamming of paper, paper shortage, etc. are encountered if data is received and output without an operator during such a night time. Besides, it is not preferable to keep always the apparatus in a print enable state for power saving sake.
In a conventional night time collective processing, starting time and ending time are set, and the state of the apparatus is switched at the designated time everyday. Therefore, if a person is present at the time of the night time collective processing designated time, a night time collective processing mode set for power saving must be canceled if he/she desires to look at a received image. After the canceling, the operator should return the apparatus to the original state.
In a facsimile machine, the power supply is usually kept ON to maintain the state possible to cope with reception at all hours of the day. Although facsimile machines of electronic photography type utilizing regular paper have been developed in recent years, it still requires large electric power to maintain the state permitting immediate output in an awaiting time period.